Preguntas a media noche
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Son respuestas a preguntas indiscrtas que pueden hacer los mails en cadenas. Todos son en PoV... ICHIXRUKI... DEJEN REWIEWS! *-*
1. Chapter 1

(Contestado por Rukia)

**PREGUNTAS A MEDIA NOCHE.**

**KONICHIWA! Jeje hola, soy yo otra vez, con un nuevo fic. Pues verán, no soy esas locas que le gustan los mails en cadena, pero me encantan estos que son así de preguntas y uno tiene que responder, bla, bla, bla. Así que de pronto se me ocurrió (sí, en vez de estar escribiendo Ichigo no Transilvania escribo otro, mátenme) ¿Qué pasaría si esto lo contestara siendo Rukia? así surgió el nuevo one-shot, el cual disfruté mucho contestándolo. **

**Esto está dedicado a Beautifull Madness, a Rukia-Kurosaki-chan y a DragonFly-One por haberme seguido hasta acá. ¡Arigatou a las tres! **

**Me voy despidiendo antes de que me apunten con una ametralladora y me digan que siga con Ichigo no Transilvania. Gomen nasai por la tardanza, ya terminaré de escribirlo, corregirlo y juro que lo colgaré cuanto antes. **

**Un beso! Gracias por los rewiews de las anteriores historias. **

**Sayounara! **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

Disclaimer: ¿Bleach? ¿Mío? ¡Ojalá sea así! Ya habrían pasado tantos momentos IchixRuki's… T.T. lo malo ese que pertenece a Kubo Tite Sama, así que no puedo decir que es mío. Lo que sí es mía es la idea del fic, 

**PREGUNTAS A MEDIA NOCHE.**

Como era de noche e Ichigo estaba durmiendo plácidamente, salí de la habitación de Karin y Yuzu para prender el nuevo integrante de la casa. Me fijé en mi correo y como me di cuenta que estaba un 52 lleno (la Soul Society se dio cuenta que hay otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo), me fijé uno a uno. No había nada interesante, hasta que encontré uno muy lindo. Tenía 30 preguntas básicas para mí, no sé de qué contacto habrá salido ese mail. Como no tenía respuestas, pinché el botoncito que decía: Responder. Así copié las preguntas y comencé a escribirlas rápidamente. Si Ichigo se enteraba de porqué vivía dormida en medio de la clase, estaba segura que en un futuro próximo, me entretendría contando las flores del cementerio de Karakura.

Las preguntas eran las siguientes:

····

····

**1.- ¿QUE HORA ES EN ESTE MOMENTO?** pues verás, como Ichigo no tiene un maldito reloj en su habitación –que funcione –te diré que deben ser las 12 de la noche. – le han comprado un ordenador a Ichigo por la escuela… ¡Qué felicidad!-

**2.- ¿NOMBRE QUE APARECE EN TU ACTA DE NACIMIENTO?** Rukia Kuchiki… a propósito… ¿Qué es un acta de nacimiento? A mi me adoptaron, no tengo la más reverenda idea de cómo me he llamado cuando humana

**3.- ¿APODO O COMO TE DICEN DE CARIÑO?** Etto… bueno, me dicen Rukia… Kuchiki-san, Nee-sama, Rukia-chan,… enana, enana del demonio, enferma, loca, estúpida… pero ninguno desde enana son cariñosos. Supongo que mis amigos no conocen esa palabra… (Tal vez sean gays)

**4.- ¿NUMERO DE VELITAS QUE APAGASTE LA ULTIMA VEZ?** Ciento cincuenta ¿Te molesta eso? (¬¬) la edad no se cuenta

**5.- ¿MASC0TA?** Pues… tengo a Kon. Pero mi mascota más fiel es Ichigo, Jajaja

**6.- ¿COLOR DE OJOS?** Azules veteados con violeta

**7.- ¿COLOR DE CABELLO?** Negro, con reflejos, porque siempre me baño. No como Ichigo… ¬¬

**8.- ¿PERFORACIONES?** O.O ¿Cuentan las que te haces cuando peleas con Hollows, Arrancars, Aizen, Menos grande? No… entonces, ninguna U.U

**9.- ¿TATUAJES?** No pienso hacerme ninguno por ahora. Ya vi que a Renji lo molestan con los que tiene Ò.Ó

**10.- ¿AMAS LA ESCUELA?** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! i….i…ie! La escuela es un lugar divertido si se trata de molestar a Ichigo. Pero ni loca vuelvo a pisar una escuela de humanos. Mucho para estudiar y feas materias T.T. me gusta más la Academia de Shinigamis de la Soul Society

**11.- ¿LUGAR DONDE TE GUSTARIA VIVIR?** Me gusta donde vivo, por suerte. Aunque mi Nii-sama sea 0 expresión, yo lo quiero –con frecuencia que no lo digo- pero bueh… en el mundo humano, nada mejor que ir a la casa de Ichigo y molestarlo XD

**12.- ¿TE HAS TIRADO DEL BUNGEE?** O.O what a hell is this?! KISAMA! ¡No soy adivina por ahora! Pero suena divertido

**13.- ¿TE HAS PUESTO BORRACHO?** Mmmm la única vez que tomé sake en casa de Inoue…, no me acuerdo de casi nada. –¡No hice nada con Kurosaki –kun, lo juro! - Tal vez lo estaba y nunca lo supe O.O

**14.- ¿COCA-COLA O PEPSI? FANTA!!** Jajaja Fanta. Amo la naranja; pero me gusta mucho el jugo de fresa (me gusta como venga)

**15.- ¿POSTRE FAVORITO?** Pastel de fresas o cualquiera que la habilidosa mano de Yuzu-chan sepa hacer ¡Amo el helado de chocolate y de fresa!

**16.- ¿CANCION QUE MAS TE HA LLEGADO?** _Ashley MacIsaac - Wing Stock (Hi How Are You Today?)_

**17.- ¿CELEBRACION MAS CHAFA O/Y TRISTE? **¿Celebraciones? ¿Qué son esas cosas? - suenan bien

**18.- ¿PALABRA(S) O FRASE QUE MAS REPITES? **Kisama, Kuso, e infinidades. Pero la que se me pegó mal es: DEMO, KARIN-CHAN! (By Yuzu)

**19.- ¿MARCA DE PASTA DENTAL? **Una que ni Montito la conoce, pero parece ser cara porque Ichigo nunca la mezquina mucho (es broma, lo juro)

**20.- ¿FLOR FAVORITA?** Me gustan todas. Son muy bonitas, en la Soul Society nunca tuve tiempo de detenerme para verlas. Pero me gustan mucho las del cerezo

**21.- ¿BEBIDA ALCOHOLICA FAVORITA?** El Sake! Fue un día de descontrol en la casa de Inoue... Recuerdo que estábamos todos juntos, Matsumoto sacó una botella no sé de donde y para probar una sola vez, tomé. Después recuerdo que llegamos a casa de Ichigo… le dije algo que no retengo y después de eso, lo único que recuerdo es que terminé en cama de Ichigo y aún no entiendo qué significa eso. ¡¡Y se niega a contármelo!! Cada vez que le pregunto, se pone rojo…

**22.- ¿DEPORTE FAVORITO? **¡Golpear a Ichigo! Jajaja ¡Cazar Hollows como deporte alternativo!

**23.- ¿ANIMAL FAVORITO?** CONEJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS X3 Chappy… Ahhh (suspiro soñador)

**24.- ¿PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE LOS SIMPSONS?? **¿Qué es esa serie? O.O no la conozco en realidad… lo siento, ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**25.- ¿AIRE O CABLE?** ¿Aire? Para respirar… ¿O es que existe otro? en la S. S no existe eso del aire o del cable. Le preguntaré a Urahara…, o mejor a Ichigo

**26.- ¿ULTIMA VEZ QUE VISITASTE UN HOSPITAL?** Hace poco, pero no recuerdo bien porqué. Habíamos jugado al tenis, (Ichigo me estaba enseñando) una pelota vino hacia mí y luego vi todo negro

**27.- ¿COLOR PREDOMINANTE EN TU RECAMARA?** Pues… bien… cambio todo el tiempo de habitaciones. Estaría toda la noche contándote cómo son.

**28.- ¿AUTO IDEAL?** ¿Un auto es esa cosa de plástico que tiene rueditas y anda con algo que le llaman gas oil? Ah! La otra vez me subí y como no entendía, lo estrellé contra un árbol. Está hecho pedazos, no creo que sea malo. Después de todo, salía música de todos lados y me perforaba el oído. Había especie de escritura que decía Mitsubishi… ¿Es demasiado malo que haya estrellado el coche de Isshin Kurosaki? OO

**29.- ¿CANTANTE O GRUPO FAVORITO?** _Bad Religion - News From the Front (Stranger Than Fiction_) –Ichigo siempre la escucha, así que terminó gustándome por ende a mi… ¿Por qué? ¿Me van a dar un premio por eso?

**30.- ¿COMO TE VEZ EN 10 AÑOS?** Supongo que no entiendes que soy Shinigami y que no cambio al pasar los años. No pienso hacerlo. No quiero teñirme el cabello, hacerme perforaciones en las orejas, ni en la nariz ni en donde sea. Tampoco tatuarme. Me quedo con las cicatrices que tengo de guerra XD me gustan mucho, dan buenos recuerdo, ¡Pero Kuso que duelen como mamma mía! No creo cambiar, tal vez porque se que así le gusto a mis compañeros. Sé que así, alguna vez llegaré a gustarle a Ichigo.

¡No tenía la más mínima idea de quién era, pero me gustaban los mails en cadena! Así que escribí con toda la simpatía del mundo:

"_**Sigue mandándome cosas así, Jajaja! –Cada tanto le robo dinero a Ichigo y me voy a algún locutorio XD - ¡Si quieres que te siga respondiendo, no dudes de hacerlo a: Rukia (guión alto) san (guión alto) Kurosaki (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.! "**_

····

····

Luego de eso, vencida por el sueño, apagué el ordenador y me eché a dormir, sin saber dónde estaba. Esperaba que ese ronquido leve fuera el mío que inconscientemente escuchaba. Lo raro era que la colonia masculina que usaba era de Ichigo. No le di importancia y seguí durmiendo.

**Fin**

**¡Jeje, bueno, este es mi primer one shot, tengo varios en mente! Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Díganme qué les ha parecido… ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Tengo algo que mejorar? ¿Mejor me dedico a limpiar pisos? ¡Lo que sea! Acepto de todo, pero NO virus informáticos, como otrora he dicho… jejeje. Hace poco mi padre me amenazó con llenarme el ordenador con música que NO me gusta T.T….Nada más. ¡Nos vemos! (el mail existe enserio, es uno alternativo que tengo, Jajaja)**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


	2. Chapter 2

1

**¡Bueno, como siempre que quieren algo, en mis medidas lo realizaré, está es la respuesta de Ichigo Kurosaki! Jeje. Espero que la disfruten, tiene más comienzo y final que el anterior fic, tal vez porque al ser Ichigo tan cerrado, es como que da para mucho. **

**No digo más y léanlo (si quieren, jejeje)**

**Les saluda: **

**Rukia-kat-sama-bonnie89**

**Dedicado a mi querida Eva Vidal (gracias por comentar los fics, realmente lo aprecio mucho!), Beautifull Madness (ya seguiré con Ichigo no transilvania), Rukia-Kurosaki-chan, a mi compañera de clases Carlita (ya verás que todo se va a solucionar), a Rocío (gracias por seguirme, hasta la fecha), a Lunick (ya, no volveré a contaminarte el ordenador con mis imágenes), a Julieta (jejeje, claro que si) y a mi ultra amiga Ferchii (¿viste que no me olvido de ti? ¡Tkm!) Y espero no olvidarme alguien –Kami-sama, parece la entrega de los Oscar… (Una gotita cae de mi sien)**

**¡Bye-Baby!**

**PREGUNTAS A MEDIA NOCHE II**

Era un día sábado. Habíamos llegado a casa, después de cazar un Hollow. Descubrí que mi computadora** misteriosamente **ya estaba conectada a Internet, así que abrí mi correo. Pero… (Si, siempre hay un pero) en vez de abrir MI cuenta, abrió algo raro: la de Rukia. No sabía que la enana tuviera un correo electrónico, y hecha la ley, hecha la trampa. Quería saber qué era lo que había allí. Todos correos de la Sociedad de Almas. Pero entre ellas, estaba un mail del cuadriculado, estirado y ultra "civilizado" de Byakuya… preguntando si estaba bien. Bueno, por fin hacía algo por su hermana menor. Obviamente, de manera poco sutil preguntó por mí, refiriéndose al "criminal" de pelo naranja. (¬¬) idiota.

Como no quiero deprimirme, iré al lugar de los hechos: había un mail… parecía una cadena de preguntas, las cuales debía responder.

Y porque aún no me he recibido de gato, decidí mirar las respuestas de Rukia. TODAS, ni una había sin mi nombre, denigrándome. Eso fue cruel. Pero hubo una que me llamó la atención: _**Sé que así, alguna vez llegaré a gustarle a Ichigo. **_

Mi corazón latió rápidamente al leerlo… tal vez…

Pero todo sentimiento fuera de mis parámetros como "normal" se desvaneció, tal vez porque no quería hacerme ilusiones vagas. En cuando Rukia tuviera un llamado del encopetado de su hermano, ella partiría y se olvidaría de todos, de mí. Así que copié las preguntas y abriendo mi cuenta, las respondí sin decir nada más que la verdad. Me caía de sueño, pero primero me desquitaría con la pobre alma que leyera mis respuestas…

Lo único que podría pasarme es que me encerraran en un manicomio y la verdad era que necesitaba un descanso de ese peligro con patas que era Rukia

····

····

**1.- ¿QUE HORA ES EN ESTE MOMENTO? –**exactamente son las 12 de la noche, un sábado lluvioso

**2.- ¿NOMBRE QUE APARECE EN TU ACTA DE NACIMIENTO?** Ichigo Kurosaki. Nada mas

**3.- ¿APODO O COMO TE DICEN DE CARIÑO-**Ichi –nii, Onii-chan, ¿Kurosaki -kun?, idiota, tarado, baka, bakamono, tonto, tontito, y un gran etcétera. Este ese un lindo regalito de Rukia. El día que me llame **cariño**, me desmayo.

**?**

**4.- ¿NUMERO DE VELITAS QUE APAGASTE LA ULTIMA VEZ? **–Solo 15 años. Aún soy joven y tengo la vida entera por delante. XD

**5.- ¿MASC0TA? –**por supuesto que Kon! León estúpido ¬¬

**6.- ¿COLOR DE OJOS?** Café

**7.- ¿COLOR DE CABELLO?** Naranja –en eso, me dan ganas de pegarle a K. T ¿No pudo imaginar otro color de cabellos? ¿¡Cuándo los demás van a darse cuenta que es mi verdadero color y no que me lo teñí!?

**8.- ¿PERFORACIONES?** Nada, a menos que las hermosas heridas que los Hollows, arrancars y Aizen me han hecho

**9.- ¿TATUAJES? **–Ninguno por ahora

**10.- ¿AMAS LA ESCUELA?** -¿Qué te has tomado para preguntar semejante estupidez? ¡OBVIAMENTE QUE LA ODIO! Me gustaría participar en la academia de Shinigamis de la Soul Society, pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo porque no toy muerto +.+

**11.- ¿LUGAR DONDE TE GUSTARIA VIVIR?** –Me gusta Karakura, no pienso mudarme. Además si quiero trabajar de médico, qué más hermoso lugar que hacerlo con mi padre… (olviden lo que dije después del punto, por favor)

**12.- ¿TE HAS TIRADO DEL BUNGEE?** No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué demonios significa eso, next!

**13.- ¿TE HAS PUESTO BORRACHO?** No, por ahora. Pero lo más _**hermoso**_ fue ver a Rukia borracha. No sabía que un poco de sake podría pegarle de esa manera… se puso muy cariñosa ese día. Casi no la reconocía… no contaré detalles… (Si, ríete, pero me he ruborizado)

**14.- ¿COCA-COLA O PEPSI? FANTA!!** Jeje, tal vez porque me guste el naranja, después de todo. He sufrido mucho con este cabello. Me pregunto cómo lo soportará también Orihime. Tal vez es tan tonta que ni se da cuenta que a la gente le da urticaria ese color de pelo (en lo que a Japón se refiere)

**15.- ¿POSTRE FAVORITO? **Todo lo que Yuzu prepare. Es que mi hermanita cocina muy bien. Una vez Rukia se puso a cocinar. Debo decir que salió de maravillas, era un postre de vainillas y flan, crema y dulce de leche. Es buena para hacer algo si se lo propone. El sabor de su postre se parecía mucho al que hacía mi mamá. Y eso me extrañó bastante… pero me confortó

**16.- ¿CANCION QUE MAS TE HA LLEGADO?** Bad _Religion - News From the Front (Stranger Than Fiction_) es una canción que me ha llamado la atención

**17.- ¿CELEBRACION MAS CHAFA O/Y TRISTE? **Celebración chafa… Etto… tal vez cuando me gradúe de esa escuela de idiotas, sea la celebración más chafa. ¿La más triste? Las tenía todos los días con lluvias y eso no me alegraba para nada…

**18.- ¿PALABRA(S) O FRASE QUE MAS REPITES? **Kuso, enana, tonta, tontita, idiota, konoyaro… etc.… (Todas usadas contra Rukia) ah! y viejo metido

**19.- ¿MARCA DE PASTA DENTAL? **Ni idea, pero sale cara. Rukia usa pasta dental como si fuera a comerla. Se nota que no tiene noción del dinero

**20.- ¿FLOR FAVORITA?** No me gustan muchos las flores U.U

**21.- ¿BEBIDA ALCOHOLICA FAVORITA?** ¿Bebida? El sake, tal vez porque la teniente Matsumoto me acostumbró con eso, Jajaja

**22.- ¿DEPORTE FAVORITO? **¡Dormir! Con esto de matar Hollows, la verdad que casi no tengo tiempo de cerrar los ojos por un tiempo indefinido. Aunque en realidad me he dado cuenta de que Rukia hace mucho que no me despierta, para que descanse. Es un bonito gesto de su parte

**23.- ¿ANIMAL FAVORITO?** Rukia, obviamente. Nadie es tan salvaje como ella

**24.- ¿PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE LOS SIMPSONS?? **Maggie. Obviamente porque es una persona centrada y como la gente

**25.- ¿AIRE O CABLE?** No tengo tiempo de ver tele, porque prefiero leer mangas, XD. Pregúntale a Karin sobre el aire o cable. Ella vive mirando partidos de fútbol por cable, así que si se corta (cosa que pasa cada tanto), grita y se enoja bastante

**26.- ¿ULTIMA VEZ QUE VISITASTE UN HOSPITAL?** Ayer, debido a que mí querida compañera de cazar Hollows se involucró en un accidente con el auto de papá. Y es tan tonta que no mintió sobre el choque y el asesinato de nuestro amigo de cuatro ruedas

**27.- ¿COLOR PREDOMINANTE EN TU RECAMARA?** Amarillo, blanco, beige, marrón claro… etc. con mi póster y gracias a Kami-sama, sin dibujos intentando ser conejos por todos lados, contaminando la armonía de la misma. Es mi lugar favorito del mundo

**28.- ¿AUTO IDEAL?** Me gustaba mucho el auto de papá, pero digamos que cierta enana lo chocó y terminó muy herida

**29.- ¿CANTANTE O GRUPO FAVORITO?** Grupo favorito… Ichigo piensa pues Bad Religion

**30.- ¿COMO TE VEZ EN 10 AÑOS?** ¿En diez años? Espero seguir teniendo este trabajo, conseguir ser médico, al igual que mi padre. También quisiera formar una familia, tener hijos. Ver a mis hermanas felices, a mi padre comportándose como corresponde, seguir con mis amigos de siempre y con los nuevos que me he ganado de la Sociedad de Almas. Digamos que sería algo utópico, pero más es si estoy de novio con Rukia… y lo deseo. No, olvida eso.

····

····

Luego de responderlas, aprecié que era una manera muy poco sutil de decir lo que sentía por Rukia. Lo reenvié a la persona que había comenzado con todo este test tan alocado. Y también comencé a enviarlo a las personas más allegadas, menos a Keigo, claro. Mizuiro... Bueno, a pesar de su gusto por mujeres mayores que él, me parece una persona bastante centrada. Y claro que evité el mail de Orihime y el de Rukia… solo por las moscas.

¿Tatsuki? Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacer caso omiso de ella… siempre me ha defendido, ayudado. Y sé que quiere lo mejor para Orihime y para mi.

Entonces, bostezando, apagué el ordenador y fui a la cama. Creo que no pasaron ni dos minutos, para que sintiera que alguien se acostara a mi lado. ¿Quién era? ¿Yuzu tenía miedo de algo? No. No era así. Era Rukia. No quise moverme. Quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Kaien… te extraño –dijo ella y el alma se me cayó a los pies. Bueno, fue su capitán y era sabido lo que sentía por él –Gracias Kami-sama por darme a ICHIGO como mi mejor amigo… desearía tanto que no fuera humano. –Hablaba entre sueños, porque al darme vuelta, vi que tenía los ojos cerrados – Ichigo, te amo –susurró muy despacio, pero le escuché- pero no puedo pretender que tú lo hagas

-Tonta –respondí de pronto, sin pensarlo –yo también te amo, no me interesan las normas. Lo siento por tu capitán, pero él está tres metros bajo tierra. ¿Byakuya? Que se pudra, no pienso perderte otra vez. –acaricié suavemente los cabellos de la morena que una sola noche se había convertido en mi amante y en una mujer. Si. Rukia y yo hicimos el amor. Para mi no fue sexo, ni nada por el estilo. Le entregué mi virginidad, como ella la suya. Y fuimos solo una persona esa noche. Aún extraño esos abrazos, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos… debería agradecer a Matsumoto por eso, ahora que lo pienso

Cerrando los ojos, le abracé. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y si había ido a buscarme, sería tal vez porque sí me amaba… Kami-sama, cómo quería eso.

Esa noche, dormí en paz, junto a la shinigami que se había convertido en el centro de mi vida. Gracias, Rukia.

**Fin**

**Gomen nasai si es que no era lo que esperaban. Es que quería aclarar bien esto de aquella nochecita que insinué en el otro fic XD… es una idea que ronda en mi cabeza y seguramente la plasme en un fic aparte. Bueno, jejeje no molesto más. Solo quiero decir que meterme en la mente de Ichigo fue difícil, pero me gustó mucho… ¿Qué opinan del fic? ¿Sigo con otras preguntas? ¿O mejor me quemo con Li Ning y la antorcha de los Juegos Olímpicos? ¡Ustedes decidan! Ah! Y GRACIAS a aquellas personas que me han agregado como historia favorita o dejado rewiews, es muy gratificante para mi -.**

**Kis, Sayounara!**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las doce de la noche, otra vez, pero esta era de un sábado

**Aquí están leyendo otro fic, otro loco one-shot… **

**Espero que les agrade… en fin, solo quisiera dedicárselo a una amiga en especial, que comparte todo conmigo, jejeje, Carla**

**¡Besos!**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**Rukia es PoV!**

Eran las doce de la noche, nuevamente, pero esta vez era de un sábado. Ichigo aún miraba la tele, estaba corto de palabras. Desde hacía mucho que no podía entablar una conversación como la gente…. Y eso me daba miedo... temía perderle.

Prendo el ordenador y me conecto a Internet. Miré los mails que tenía, eran varios, todos los de la Soul Society, uno de Nii-sama y otro de la misma persona que me había mandado todas las preguntas anteriores.

Las leí, me reí con sus repuestas y me puse manos a la obra. Mientras pensaba las respuestas, me di cuenta que había muchos recuerdos encerrados, muchas personas a las que quería y una a la que amaba. Suspirando, copié las preguntas y comencé a responderlas…

Esto es lo que quedó:

**¿¿ AMIGOS??  
**__

_  
Tal vez no se identifiquen con las frases pero si los elegí es por algo XD _

_Si quieres pon el amigo que te hace acordar a la frase._

oOo

AMIGOSFALSOS : Fingen que les importas cuando en realidad festejan cuando estás mal  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: Son la razón por la que aún sobrevivo, después de tantos años (Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki-san, Inoue-san, Kojima-kun, Ishida, Asano-kun, Chad, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Yuzu, Karin)

AMIGOS FALSOS: Te dicen "amigo" todo el tiempo  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: Te llaman como deben llamarte, según la ocasión (Ichigo)

AMIGOS FALSOS: Siempre me vieron sonreír  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: Supieron que también puedo llegar a ser una persona sensible (Ichigo)

AMIGOS FALSOS: se la pasan hablando de tonterías para llenar el aire  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: hablan lo justo y lo necesario XD (Chad)

AMIGOS FALSOS: piensan que soy así como me muestro.  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: podrían escribir libros con las frases que siempre uso cuando estoy contenta, cuando me enojo (Ichigo)

AMIGOS FALSOS: Te olvidan apenas tienes un problema  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: dejarían todo por enconarte (Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki- en su lugar-)

AMIGOS FALSOS: tocan la puerta de mi armario  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: entran solos y encima te gritan frases como: "¡Vamos, enana, debemos ir a clases!" a las siete de la mañana (¿Falta decir que Ichigo?)

AMIGOS FALSOS: Tiemblan apenas les miras mal, no importa el motivo  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: Aún cuando les amenazas de muerte, te siguen como una garrapata (Ichigo)

AMIGOS FALSOS: hablan mal de la persona que habla mal de mí.  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: mandarían mierda a la persona que hablo mal de mi (Es la misma lista que antes, pero agregando a las cuatro amigas de Tatsuki)

AMIGOS FALSO: Ignorarían esto  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: se lo mandarían a todos sus verdaderos amigos y esperara que le llegue de vuelta

AMIGO FALSO: se entera de q estoy mal cuando me ven llorar.  
AMIGO VERDADERO: se dan cuenta antes que yo…. y Si me matan hoy, no podrían estar en tu funeral, porque estarían en cárcel por haber matado a la persona que lo hizo. (Ichigo-Renji)

¡Reenvíenlo, saben que los quiero! ¡Gracias por su amistad incondicional, no podré jamás pagárselo como debe ser!

Un beso, Rukia

oOo

Apagué el ordenador, no tenía ganas de pretender delante de mi Nii-sama que todo estaba bien, cuando estaba muy dolida por la actitud del pelinaranja. Suspiré y me puse delante de él. Ichigo seguía mirando la televisión, tenía los ojos vidriosos… estaba fingiendo que le gustaba lo que veía, aunque no lo hiciera.

-Me voy a la cama, Ichigo –le dije, con los labios apretados y las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Le miré a la cara. Nada. Era como si le hablara a la pared. Estaba más serio que cuando se le hablaba del Gran Pescador y toda la situación entorno a la muerte de Masaki. Apreté los labios y me di la media vuelta.

-Rukia –dijo él, de pronto. Mi corazón saltó de alegría, me volteé a verle la cara. Seguía mirando la tele… ¿Acaso me había vuelto loca? –Buenas noches –dijo

Sonreí, antes de que algunas lágrimas cayeran por mis ojos. Total, él no me estaba mirando… ¡Y yo que había hablado tan bien de él!

-Igualmente… -mi voz se mantuvo firme, pero temblaba. Le había perdido… ¡Él me odiaba! ¿Qué le había hecho, Kami-sama? –me di la media vuelta, limpiando con impotencia las lágrimas, usando el puño de mi camisón a cuadros de Yuzu

-Rukia –volvió a llamarme. ¿Por qué me lo hacía tan difícil? ¿Es que alguien le había lavado el cerebro contra mí? Le miré con miedo, pero ahora estaba a mi lado. Mis ojos se abrieron y una lágrima salió de allí, resbalando por mi mejilla blanca. Ichigo la capturó con sus labios. No podía creerlo… ¿Él? ¿Haciendo eso? –que descanses bien y tengas sueños bonitos. –Me dijo con una sonrisa –enana. –sonrió pronunciadamente

-Ichigo… gracias por volver a decirme así. –le dije, no pude evitarlo. Me había vuelto a llamar como tanto deseaba. -¿Lo nuestro es una amistad? -¿Estaba mal preguntar eso? ¿Era un crimen si preguntaba si realmente éramos amigos?

Él me sonrió dulcemente, antes de decir con una voz ronca, muy diferente y que se me hizo tan conocida…

-Tú decide lo que quieras. Si somos amigos o algo más. Ahora, Rukia, buenas noches, y durmamos bien, ¿De acuerdo? –me dijo, cerca de mi oído. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas, y por eso encogí los hombros. Le miré a la cara otra vez, antes de sonreír con mucha alegría. Le abracé con fuerzas y me puse en puntitas de pie. Le besé la mejilla derecha y moviéndome hacia la izquierda, Ichigo me interceptó. Le besé los labios. Solo fue un roce, suave, pequeño, duró un suspiro.

Cuando le solté, nos sonreímos cómplices de lo que acabábamos de hacer. Hice una reverencia, digna de una niña de diez años y me marché a mi habitación

Karin y Yuzu estaban hablando, riéndose. Me miraron entrar. Algo vieron en mis ojos, porque Karin miró a Yuzu como si dijera "¿Esta está rara, no?"

-Buenas noches, chicas

-Buenas noches –respondieron a coro. -¡Ichigo, haces que nos sintamos orgullosas de ti! –gritó por su parte, Karin, riéndose. Yuzu soltó una risita y yo me ruboricé. Lo sabían. Ellas estaban al tanto del beso que nos habíamos dado, de nuestras palabras intercambiadas…

Arropándome con vergüenza dentro de las sábanas, suspiré. Acaricié mis labios, la zona donde aún me hacía cosquillas en el cuerpo. Cerré los ojos…

La sensación de que Ichigo me besaba, era realmente hermosa y por eso, pude dormir en paz-

**FIN**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO!! - ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE APRECIEN MI TRABAJO! Espero que les guste, tengo otro preparado, pero deciden si quieren que lo conteste Ichigo o no XD**

**Dejen sus lindos rewiews, me gusta mucho saber qué piensan de esto…**

**Sin más, me despido**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


	4. Chapter 4

¿¿ AMIGOS

**Konnichiwa! Gomen ne, por haber tardado tanto en la escritura de la visión de Ichigo, es que las clases me apretaron bastante… ¡Pero estoy feliz porque me va bien! Jajaja. En fin, para no contar nada más de mi vida personal que pueda aburriros, les digo que este es el one-shoot correspondiente a Amigos de Rukia. **

**Va dedicado a mi siempre amiga-compañera de clases Carla S. (sé q no te gusta que te diga el segundo nombre XD), por su paciencia y consideración –después te explico como se dejan rewiews jaja-) .**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado rewiew, realmente me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos y les dejo el fic! Bye –baby**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

Era una tarde preciosa. Habíamos quedado con rukia en salir, pero los planes quedaron en la nada ya que mis hermanas y otosan salieron... Debíamos cuidar la casa. De la furia que teníamos, decidimos juntar ahorros, rebuscar por los rincones de la casa y comprarnos un pedazo de pastel gigante. Rukia salió de la casa, cantando una canción y yo quedé esperándola. Para matar el tiempo, mientras escuchábamos música del ordenador, revisé mis mails.

Allí había un nuevo mail de rukia. Lo leí, reí de lo que decía y me puse a contestarlo…

**¿¿ AMIGOS??  
**

_Tal vez no se identifiquen con las frases pero si los elegí es por algo XD _

_Si quieres pon el amigo que te hace acordar a la frase._

AMIGOS FALSOS: Fingen su muerte, para sus propósitos macabros y usan a los seres queridos de otros, para burlarse (Aizen)  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: Son aquellos que son capaces de sacrificarse porque otro sobreviva (Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki-san, Inoue-san, Kojima-kun, Ishida, Asano-kun, Chad, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Yuzu, Karin)

AMIGOS FALSOS: te llaman cuando te necesitan  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: viven molestando, no importa la hora (Rukia)

AMIGOS FALSOS: Conocieron solo una faceta de los 17 de junio  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: conocen mi verdadero rostro esos días y aun siguen a mi lado (Rukia, en principal, Tatsuki también)

AMIGOS FALSOS: No son capaces de coordinar dos oraciones agradables  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: hablan lo justo y lo necesario XD (Chad) u hablan como si el aire fuera gratis para todos (Rukia)

AMIGOS FALSOS: ni a Rukia ni a mi nos conocen como somos  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: a veces les dan ganas de golpearnos por nuestras peleas o diferencias; pero siempre la pasan bien a nuestro lado (Renji, Tatsuki-san, Inoue-san, Kojima-kun, Ishida, Asano-kun, Chad, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Yuzu, Karin, toda la Soul Society y además Urahara y Yoruichi)

AMIGOS FALSOS: Desaparecen cuando tu vida parece complicarse  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: insisten, no importa si terminas odiándoles, en ayudarte (Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki- en su lugar- toda la Soul Society y además Urahara y Yoruichi)

AMIGOS FALSOS: piden permiso para entrar a mi habitación  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: es capaz de abrir la puerta, sin cerciorarse de mis condiciones. Luego se arrepiente y comienza a golpearme porque no estaba presentable (¿¿ES necesario decir que Rukia??)

AMIGOS FALSOS: Se rinden ante mis enojos y me dejan solos  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: son pesados e insoportables, pero saben que eso los hace muy importante (principalmente Rukia, pero también están, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki- en su lugar- toda la Soul Society y además Urahara y Yoruichi)

AMIGOS FALSOS: se dan vuelta como una moneda, según lo que suceda  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: No olvidan decir a la persona que pudo injuriarme que se vaya derechito al demonio

AMIGOS FALSO: Ni contestarían este test  
AMIGOS DE VERDAD: Se reirían con lo que puse y luego lo contestarían… salvo que Rukia es seguro que me golpee

AMIGO FALSO: Entran a la casa y se quedan esperando que se los atienda.  
AMIGO VERDADERO: entran a la casa y enseguida dicen ¿Qué hay de comer? Abriendo el refrigerador (Rukia)

oOo

Sabiendo que hemos pasado por muchas, creo que es necesario saber si es que están de acuerdo con lo que puse y no (en esta categoría no entra Rukia), ¡Bye!

Apagando el ordenador, vi que la enana entraba a mi habitación. Traía algo en manos y sonreía. Cuando estuvo cerca de mí (ya me había sentado en la cama), abrí la bolsa. Había comprado algo para comer, una torta de fresas y de chocolate. Sonreímos, antes de comenzar a comer, en silencio. A veces me gustaba estar en paz con ella, pero otras, necesitaba que me hablara hasta cansarse. Tal vez porque sin su presencia, el aire se vuelve pesado y no hay nadie que lo tome para decir cosas. No importa si lo que dice es tonto o a veces me dan ganas de matarla. Importa lo mucho que me gusta conversar con ella, aunque siempre esté con el seño fruncido y de mal humor. Importa que se burle para que me haga engranar y luego dejarme con la bronca, solo por diversión

Desde que esa chica entró a mi vida, pudo sanar con maestría y sin usar Kidoh, una herida que nadie más podría. Nos miramos con un gesto cómplice.

De pronto, nos dimos cuenta que había solo un pedazo de torta para los dos. Nos miramos otra vez, como si batalláramos. Nuestros tenedores chocaron. Kami-sama que esto era infantil, pero me encantaba pelear así con esa chica. El último pedazo de pastel quedó cortado a la mitad y no dijimos nada más. Hasta que Rukia me miró fijamente, como si viera algo que le agradara… y sabía por ende que yo no era ese.

-Ichigo, te quedó un pedazo de chocolate… aquí –dijo ella con dulzura, tocándose el labio inferior.

Tomé la servilleta que teníamos y comencé a limpiarla. Pero como no tenía espejo, ni tenía ganas de levantarme, lo dejé como estaba. Ella se rió un poco, antes de volcarse a un manga que había encontrado en la habitación de Yuzu. Era shoujo, no sabía que le gustaran tanto.

Estuvimos un rato sin hablarnos, solo disfrutaba de su presencia. Era una muy buena compañía. Pero…

-Ichigo no puedo verte así –dijo ella, acercándose a mi rostro –sigues teniendo un pedazo de chocolate en el labio inferior –susurró, cerca de mis labios –me gusta como te queda y a la vez me tienta –se acercó más de lo establecido y…

Quedé con la mente en blanco. Su lengua recorrió mi labio, con suavidad, limpiándolo. Fue peor que aquél beso que sin querer nos habíamos dado. Mucho peor. Mis hormonas comenzaron a alborotarse. El escote del vestido de verano que tenía, mostraba más de lo que tal vez quería ver. Quedé helado, esperando que se apartara. Pero no. Ella solo terminó besándome los labios, la tentación también la había transformado. Respondí con urgencia, como si necesitara cada uno de los besos que nos dábamos. No podía entender qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros últimamente.

A veces nos comportábamos como niños, pero otras… era como si fuéramos personas adultas, enamoradas. Y la verdad que me daba miedo amarla. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Porque en cualquier momento, _Nii-sama_ podría llamarla y se marcharía a la Soul Society. No la vería nunca más y quedaría vacío. Y eso dolía muchísimo

Poco a poco, fuimos apartándonos. A veces osábamos robarnos algún que otro beso, para volver a sentir aquél vértigo. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad: yo escuchaba música, ella leía un manga. Pero con una sonrisa enigmática y las mejillas rojas, sabíamos que el beso había sido la manera de decir nuestros sentimientos

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¡Lástima que los juegos olímpicos han acabado (TT), no podrán tirarme con Li Ning en la antorcha! ¡Jeje, gracias por pasarse, dejen rewiew! ¡ACEPTO DE TODO! PERO MENOS VIRUS QUE ENTREN EN EL SISTEMA, Y SPAM….¡Nos vemos! **

_**Matta ne! **_

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba un día muy cansada y decidí, para cambiar de aires mi gigai lleno de telarañas en el cerebro, prender el ordenador y co

**¡¡YOOOO con otro fic!! Espero que guste, es que la verdad, me divertí mucho al ver lo que había en mi casilla de mails… cuando vi este del preámbulo estudiantil comencé a reírme en voz alta, como una loca… y enseguida me pregunté ¿Qué diría Rukia, de ser ella la que responde las preguntas? De ahí al fic. Eso si, si quieren la contestación de Ichigo, solo pídanlo. Nos vemos, **

**¡Dedicado a Carla! Beso, tkm!**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

Estaba un día muy cansada y decidí, para cambiar de aires a mi gigai lleno de telarañas en el cerebro, prender el ordenador y comenzar a revisar mis tan queridos mails. Ya hacía un mes que no los abría, por culpa de un maldito virus que entró y nos hizo bolsa todo la info. que teníamos dentro (que en sí eran mis dibujos hechos en el paint y MUCHA música de Ichigo y mía. Como no había nada entretenido, más que un mail de Nii -sama mandando saludos y una patada a Ichigo, encontré a mi tan ansiado contacto. ¿Quién sería esa persona que contestaba y mandaba tantos mails? Aún no tenía idea O.O

Por otra parte, Ichigo dormitaba en su cama, luego de haber corrido a un Menos Grande 3 hs seguidas, para que viniera Hitsugaya y lo acabara en dos minutos. Eso lo cabreó el doble, así que ahí está, ahogándose en el hilito de baba que se forma mientras duerme. Y después me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que le vi de tan guapo? Pues… mejor no decir, porque mis mejillas se enrojecieron hasta la punta de la raíz de mi pelo. Por suerte, nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros, lo cual era un muy lindo respiro.

**PREÁMBULO ESTUDIANTIL**

Nos los representantes de las clases largas y aburridas que por voluntad de nuestros padres nos obligan a ir al colegio con los libros pesados bajo el brazo y bancarnos las explicaciones del Profe que nos entran por un oído y nos salen por el otro, la ley de mierda y el jefe de gobierno …Y nosotros, que con nuestra ya cansada voluntad y nuestro eterno sueño, formamos todas las mañanas/tardes/noches en el maldito patio escolar y nos bancamos a la vieja directora desactualizada con sus vestimentas del año 80, diciendo pelotudeces a la hora de dormir y boludear, y que sigamos al aula con esa sonrisa que tenemos todos con las ganas de aprender algo nuevo cada día. (Cuack)

**--El lugar más odiado:** El patio para formar

**--El más rompe bolas:** El profesor de gimnasia

**--Promesa nunca cumplida**: ¡Mañana le haré la tarea!

**--La mentira más grande**: ¡Profe, le juro que me sabía la lección entera!

**--El día en que las vacas vuelan:** aprobé todas las materias

**--Al filo de la navaja:** 24 faltas

**--Terremoto en casa:** reunión de padres

**--Los árboles mueren de pie:** di bien la lección oral

**--Silencio absoluto**: ¿Quién quiere pasar?

**--Objeto volador:** la pelotita de papel con las respuestas de los ejercicios matemáticos

**--El sueño tan deseado:** me felicitó la Profe por estudiar

**--La materia favorita**: estar con Inoue y las demás, bajo un árbol, hablando de tonterías

**--El perrito guardián:** no hay

**--Alerta meteorológica:** "parece" que apruebo lengua

**--El fugitivo:** di la media vuelta la cuadra anterior de entrar a la escuela "porque había un llamado de la Soul Society"

**-- Twister:** Isshin explicándonos (a Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu y por ende a mi) biología

**--La gran fiesta:** Vacaciones de verano

**--La excusa de siempre:** "¡Profe, Kurosaki-kun se siente mal!"

**--Entré en cana:** me la llevé a junio

**--Cadena perpetua:** me la llevé a julio-agosto.

**--Misterios y milagros:** no me llevé ninguna.

**--Cuatro palabras nunca dichas**: quiero empezar las clases.

Volvimos a la tortura...q bajón!!

Reí al terminar de leer ese mail y de mis respuestas. Pues sí, escuchar a Isshin dar esa lección, dándonos miradas alusivas a Ichigo y a mí, fue peor que la tortura china. Y eso que los chinos saben torturar de mil maravillas.

Como no podía entrar a la habitación de Yuzu y Karin, ya que ellas estaban en una especie de "misión secreta", tuve que acomodarme en la silla y tratar de dormir un poco. No era tarde, pero no tenía ganas de esperar hasta que ellas se decidieran dejarme pasar… sin pegar un solo ojo

-Rukia ¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó él, riéndose. Se dio cuenta que quería encontrar una posición cómoda en mi silla. (En el armario estaba Kon)

Con todo el ímpetu y las energías que me quedaban, me levanté de un salto y lo enfrenté:

-Nada, idiota. No te metas

-Aja. Yuzu y Karin con otras de sus "misiones secretas", ¿No? –sonrió.

Y de pronto hizo algo que no pude creerlo. Tomándome de las manos, me arrastró a la cama, encima de él, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Olió mi cabello por un momento, haciendo que me ruborizara y luego de eso besó mi frente.

-Buenas noches –me dijo él, entre susurros, al ver que había quedado muda

-Oyazuni –dije yo, sonriendo tímidamente entre las penumbras. Me incorporé y quise besarle la mejilla. Bien, nunca le había besado, pero era una manera de darle mis gracias. Como no veía nada, me arriesgué. A lo sumo me encontraría con la almohada. ¿No?

Mis labios tocaron algo suave y dulce. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta que lo que estaba besando no era exactamente su mejilla… sino sus labios. Me aparté al instante, aún con el corazón latiéndome a mil y mi estómago con millares de mariposas. Ichigo rompió el silencio

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mis gracias y el beso de las buenas noches –contesté, como una idiota adolescente enamorada. Él se rió en voz baja

-Me parece que te pediré todas las noches que me des un beso –se burló, haciendo que el calor se intensificara en el rostro

-¡Kisama! ¿Cómo te atreves? –dije, sin voz

-Buenas noches, Rukia

-Demo…

-Oyazuni, ¿Wakatta? –Preguntó, de manera cortante –tengo sueño y no arruines el momento, que me gustó

-¿Te...Gustó?

-¿Dormimos?

-Si… -dije entrecortada y en un suspiro. Después de eso, me quedé dormida. Kami-sama, su perfume me acompañó en toda la noche…

Y también la sensación de que nos estábamos besando… mi primer beso. Él me había dado mi primer beso: Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Bwajaja, ¿¿Se lo esperaban?? ¿No? ¿Si? ¡Bueh, para eso, seré muy feliz si me lo dicen por medio de un hermoso rewiew! ¡Arigatou por pasarse por aki, saben que no existiría sin estos rewiew! ¡Acepto todo, inclusive ideas! ¿Alguien tiene música j-pop para pasarme? Jaja nos vemos**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, gente. Espero que les guste este fic, me costó hacerlo… al final se darán cuenta porqué… **

**Sin más, me voy despidiendo. Los quiere**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**PD: Esto va dedicado a Carla, Luniz, a todos lo que lo lean, pero en principal a Hanatarou y Midori…**

Era un día sábado a la tarde. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, el cielo estaba azul y muy hermoso. Estaba esperando que Ichigo se levantara de dormir para ayudarme en una torta que se me había ocurrido. Quería hacer algo diferente, así que… iría a cocinar alguna torta deliciosa.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, y eso ya es mucho, prendí el ordenador que se cargó en cuestión de segundos… me conecté a Internet. Ah, la maravilla de Internet hacía que mis ojos se deleitaran con músicas, películas, imágenes de Chappys por todos lados, y miles de cosas más. Era increíble que hubiera tanta información en algo así. Y no solo eso, era global. Estaba feliz por los inventos de los humanos. Era algo que no podía dejar de admirar. Aunque a veces se les daban por rebuscarse y hacer artefactos raros.

Cuando se cargó mi mail, pude fijarme que solo había una persona que me había mandado un mail largo y bastante colorido: Ichigo.

Instintivamente miré a mi costado. Seguía durmiendo. Bueno, al menos no estaba de malhumor, queriendo matarme por cualquier cosita que le hubiera hecho. Ahora que bien recuerdo, ayer le había empapado por no querer levantarse. Parece que eso lastimó su orgullo. ¡Qué tierno!

No había respuestas, sino preguntas. ¿Por qué no las había respondido? Después me fijé que había miles de ellas, en otro mail, que no había visto. Comencé a leer las preguntas y reí al ver la primera nomás.

Esto era lo que decía:

_Llena esto acerca de la persona te lo ha mandado y envíale lo que piensas de el. Primero envíalo vacío a aquellas personas que quieras que den una opinión SINCERA de TI Repasando: _

_Primero oprime reenviar y manda esta encuesta en blanco a todos. _

_Segundo Oprime responder, llénalo y mándaselo a quien te lo envió._

**ME CONSIDERAS...**

**1. ¿Callado o hablador? :** A ver… ¬¬ pues demasiado callado por momentos y a la vez, cuando se te da en ganas, hablas como si hubieras estado encerrado por milenios

**2. ¿Alto o bajo?:** altísimo… y eso sí que duele.

**3. ¿Extraño u original?:** ambas cosas. Tienes el color de pelo más raro que he visto en mi vida. (Y mira que Renji llama la atención con el suyo). Y a la vez eres original, porque a pesar de todo lo que te digan, tú sigues con tus ideas de seguir sin teñírtelo de negro. Eso si que es admirable

**4. ¿Guapo o feo?:** no me hagas responder a eso, me da vergüenza. (Bueno, eres guapo)

**5. ¿Bueno o malo...?:** demasiado bueno para mi gusto. Te dije que no miles de veces, cuando yo estaba en peligro, pero… no te interesa nada hasta verme en buenas condiciones. Lo mismo pasa con cada uno de tus amigos. Eso es algo que valoro mucho, Ichigo

**6. ¿Amistoso o egoísta?:** ambas cosas, jejeje, no me odies por eso. Eres amistoso, sip… pero a veces sueles –por celoso- ser demasiado egoísta. Eso me hace sentir incómoda, no es fácil responder a los interrogatorios de Nii-sama cuando te agarran esos ataques de celos infundados contra él, Renji y Asano

**7. ¿Normal o especial?:** especial. El que pudieses verme ya me es especial. Además cambiaste mi modo de vivir de pensar. No olvido todas esas cosas.

**8. ¿Inteligente o Bruto?:** las dos cosas. Cuando peleamos contra los Hollows, te digo que no seas bruto, pero nunca me haces caso. Pasas de mí, como si estuviese pintada. E inteligente, porque siempre logras la manera de salir de los líos que se arman entre nosotros en la escuela

**9. ¿Aburrido o Divertido?:** eres muy divertido. ¡Tantas cosas hicimos juntos! (en el buen sentido de la palabra) Me la he pasado bárbaro desde que nos conocimos. A veces te digo aburrido, nada más para molestarte, lo cual lo logro. Pero realmente eres una persona con la que no me cansaría de pasar mi tiempo

**10. ¿Atractivo o no Atractivo?:** ¿Por qué insistes en esas respuestas, Ichigo? Eres… atractivo ¿Hace calor, verdad? (ya, ríete y te rompo la cara)

**CREES QUE SOY...**

**11. ¿Un psicópata?:** para nada

**12. ¿Pedante?:** un poquito.

**13. ¿Nerd?:** ¡Nooo! A ti el estudio es como el agua bendita para los vampiros

**14. ¿Fastidioso?** Nop, jamás lo serías

**15. ¿Jugador?:** ¿? No eres así con las chicas. (Exceptuando la pobre Inoue) ¿Eres jugador conmigo? Bueno, si

**16. ¿Hipócrita?** No

**17. ¿Irritante?:** si, a veces. Luego me río de las cosas de dices o haces

**18. ¿Maduro o Inmaduro?:** eres demasiado maduro cuando se trata de las peleas y tu familia. Inmaduro cuando estamos en la Sociedad de Almas y aceptas los retos de los demás tenientes

**ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS...**

**19. ¿Que crees que seré en mi futuro?:** médico, como Isshin

**20. ¿Crees que me casare?:** jooo… eso daría qué hablar. No sé con quién te casarías ¿Quién sería capaz de soportar todos los malhumores y las alegrías repentinas, después de Inoue, tus hermanitas y yo? ¡Ah, y Tatsuki, claro, me olvidaba!

**21. ¿Cuando es mi cumpleaños?:** el 7 de julio

**22. ¿Quien es mi mejora amigo o amiga?:** mejor amigo Chad, Ishida (aunque digas que no, si a él le pasa algo, te agarra un ataque), y bueno, Keigo, Asano, Renji, etc.… (Ya los conocemos a todos, Ichigo). Amiga… Inoue, Tatsuki, Yachiru, Yoruichi, tus hermanitas ¿Yo?

**23. ¿Que canción hace que me recuerdes?: ?** _Bad Religion - News From the Front (Stranger Than Fiction_)

**24. ¿Te recuerdo a algún personaje de TV?** Sip, ¿Don Kan 'onji? ¡Es broma, no me odies por eso! No, te dije que eres diferente a todos.

**25. ¿A cual animal me parezco mas?** ¡¡Chappy!! Sólo lo digo para molestarte. En realidad te pareces mucho a un tigre… ¡No pienses mal de mi!

**26. ¿Si pudieses darme otro nombre cual seria? o ¿que apodo me pondrías?** : ¿Nombre? Me gusta Ichigo, así que lo dejamos así. ¿Apodo? Jejeje… ¡Te digo tantos apodos cuando estamos juntos! Pues… idiota, descerebrado, tonto, estúpido, retrasado… etc.

**27. ¿Alguna vez has soñado conmigo?** Si, no me hagas responder algo así, Ichigo

**29. Si pudieras darme algo, ¿que me darías?:** Siguiente pregunta…

**PREGUNTAS DEL SEXO OPUESTO **

**1. ¿Soy físicamente feo, normal, decente, apuesto o el mas guapo?** ¡¡¡NO INSISTAS!!! Ya, pues… todo menos feo y normal

**2. ¿Me besarías si tuvieras la oportunidad?** Si, pero no me preguntes porqué

**3. ¿Alguna vez me has besado?** si, una sola vez, un accidente.

**4. ¿Alguna vez me considerarías para ser tu pareja? :** Sep, (baja la cabeza porque quiere ocultar el sonrojo que tiene)

**5. ¿Si paras un día entero conmigo que haríamos?** Hablaríamos, nos pondríamos al tanto de todas las cosas sucedidas antes, ahora y después.

**6. ¿Si pudieses describirme con una palabra cual seria?** Leal. Tu lealtad hace falta en estos tiempos y tú pasas por ser una persona egoísta que solo se preocupa por su bienestar. Primero los demás y después tú. Lo mismo con tus amigos. No tiene precio

**7. ¿Alguna vez te guste o sentiste atracción por mi?** : ¿Por qué preguntas semejante indiscreciones? Si, me gustas y me atraes; aunque seamos solo buenos amigos

**8. ¿Desearías que fuésemos mas cercanos?** ¿Más de lo que somos ahora? ¿Me dices en el sentido de ser novios? Pues… no lo sé. Talvez si, tal vez no

**9. Escribe una opinión breve de mí**: eres un loco de guerra, una persona que respeto y valoro. Eres algo muy importante no solo por egoísta, sino porque te necesito como si fueras un aire vital. Gracias por todo lo dado, eres lo máximo que puede llegar a ser una persona

**10. ¿Que sientes por mi?** Te amo

**11. ¿Que soy para ti?** ¿Tu compañera de batallas? ¿Tú amiga? ¿O algo más?

Suspiré. En mi vida me había declarado a alguien. Jamás necesité la oportunidad de decirlo, pero la verdad es que esa frase ya me estaba rondando hacía mucho tiempo por mi cabeza. Ahora sabía lo que sentía por él, desgraciadamente, se enteraría por un mail. Solo esperaba que por esas hermosas casualidades de Internet, se perdiera, no se enviara, se cerrara su cuenta, no sé qué más. Kami-sama que sería difícil de explicárselo mirando su rostro.

Me había besado esta mañana. No lo olvido, solo fue un roce, pero nos besamos. Él dijo que fue sin querer, yo no quiero creerle.

Recuerdo que estábamos hablando y después de eso, tomó mi rostro. Ya la charla se estaba volviendo en gritos. No supe qué movimiento hicimos para que quedara debajo de él, y él arriba mío, con una de sus manos tocando uno de mis pechos y sus labios pegados a los míos.

Por supuesto que salió de mi lado, como si tuviera plantado varios resortes en todas las partes de su cuerpo, se ruborizó y comenzó a negarlo. Yo solo sentía el cosquilleo del roce de sus labios, de sus manos. Era el contacto más íntimo que habíamos tenido, quería volver a repetirlo, pero se encerró en su habitación y no me habló en toda la mañana. Isshin y Yuzu me preguntaron varias veces qué era lo que había sucedido, pero me daba pudor decirlo.

Cuando me había decidido, Karin me interrumpió, alegando que tenía mucha hambre. No me cabe duda que nos pudo haber visto. Me da vergüenza…

Ahora él se despertó, está mirándome con los ojos llenos de sueño y una sonrisa débil.

-Buenas tardes ¿Aún sigues de ese humor de perros? –pregunté con una sonrisa

-Algo. –Sonrió amargamente -Perdón por lo que te hice.

-Está bien. No es la muerte de nadie, solo fueron roces… -me ruboricé. De pronto miré al piso, con timidez –Ichigo… yo… quiero decirte que… gracias por el beso. Y… que cuando estés preparado, me gustaría volver a repetirlo, sin que me toques, si te da vergüenza

-Trato hecho, ¿Comenzamos ahora?

-¿Qué? –pregunté, ruborizadísima

-Quiero también repetirlo. Pero que sea nuestro secreto. Nadie debe saberlo. Además estamos solos en casa ¿No? –sonrió y no pude negarme a esa sonrisa tan indiscreta. Sus labios capturaron los míos, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin esperar una respuesta de mí parte. Nuestra experiencia secreta se volvía emocionante, demasiado, las mariposas no dejaban de acosarme. Y quería más besos, más de lo que él me daba

Me acostó en la cama, debajo de él. Yo quedé muda de la impresión, bah, inocentemente hablando. Me daba vergüenza, un poco, pero no se comparaba con lo hermoso que era sentirle así. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, no se restringía de nada, sus labios no se despegaban de los míos.

-Ichi –nii, no olvides que llegamos a las tres de la tarde de mañana, no te preocupes en extrañarnos –dijo Karin, con una sonrisa, recostada en la puerta – debería decirte "que te cuides" pero no creo que HOY sea el caso –se rió, mientras nosotros nos acomodábamos la ropa que se había salido de lugar, rojos como tomates. Miré desafiante a Karin, quien no dejaba de reír con las cosas que nos había dicho -¡Buena suerte con el pastel de fresa, Rukia! no creo que puedas hacer mucho, teniendo a Ichigo rondándote. No va a dejarte cocinar, si no haces como lo quiere –gritó desde las escaleras – y cuídate, no quiero decir a mis compañeras que soy tía con solo once años ¿De acuerdo? –se marchó.

Quedamos en la habitación de cierto pelinaranja, sin mirarnos, con el corazón en la boca. Luego nos largamos a reír a carcajadas, para ocultar sentimientos de vergüenza, culpa, timidez, pudor… pero no me arrepentía por lo que me había comenzado a hacer. Me gustaba mucho

-Vamos a hacer la torta de fresa –dije, saliendo de la habitación de él

-Vamos a hacer el amor, que es más interesante, Rukia –me dijo, tomándome de los hombros, con una sonrisa que no conocía.

Un escalofrío me agobió, para que mis labios fueran eclipsados por los suyos.

**Jeje, ¿A que no pueden creer una faceta tan pervertida de nuestro Ichi-nii? Bueno, ahí lo tienen, seduciendo a la inocente (???) Rukia. **

**En fin, ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de los increíbles (?) One-Shots ichixruki!**

**Jajaja un beso, los quiero**


End file.
